Secrets and Revelations
by sheltie
Summary: A Taiora oneshot with a small side of Koumi


**Secrets and Revelations**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Digimon_

**A Taiora with a pinch of Koumi**

Tai sat on a bench in the park staring into space when someone touched his shoulder making him jump.

"You're a bit jumpy today" the person said with humor in their voice

"You just surprised me that's all" Tai said trying to act normal

"Right, so what are you doing here?" the person asked

"Just thinking" Tai said

"I hope you didn't strain yourself" the person laughing

"You know you should treat your cousin with more respect" Tai said

"Yeah I'll do that" the person said

"So Mimi what are **you **doing here?" Tai asked turning his head to face his cousin

**(A/N: Yes I decided from now on to have Tai and Mimi will be related in my fics)**

"Well, I was going over to see if you wanted to see a movie" Mimi said hopefully

"That sounds good we can still if you want?" Tai said getting up

Mimi nodded and got up also

--

"I can't believe you dragged me to a chick flick" Tai said shaking his head as the two exited the movie theater

"Come on you enjoyed it, admit it you actually like it" Mimi said smiling

"That's the last thing I'll ever admit Meems" Tai said

"Fine, but I know you liked it" Mimi said grinning

"Whatever you say, but me going to a chick flick stays between us, you got it" Tai said pointing a finger at his cousin

"I swear on my crest of sincerity that I'll never tell" Mimi vowed

"Good now let's get something to eat" Tai said taking Mimi's hand

Mimi nodded

"So where do you want to eat?" Tai asked

"Anything sounds good you know what I like," Mimi said

"Okay let's head to our favorite place then" Tai said

Mimi nodded and they headed off

When they got there they took their usual seats in a booth that they claimed years ago

"Hey you two are you going to have the usual or try something different?" the waitress asked

"I'll try something different Ty Lee" Mimi said looking at the menu

"I think I'll have my usual with extra fries" Tai said smiling

"Sure thing sweetie, how about you?" Ty Lee asked

"I'll have the pancake surprise," Mimi said setting down the menu

"Alright, one pancake surprise and one usual I'll be back in moment" Ty Lee said leaving

"Pancake surprise huh? Something good must have happened for you to order that" Tai said smirking

"You could say that" Mimi said blushing slightly

"Oh now you're blushing this means something big" Tai said smirking even more

"Well if you're going to make fun of me then I won't tell you" Mimi huffed

"I'm not making fun of you Meems" Tai said innocently

Yeah right" Mimi said snorting

"Come on Meems what's the big news" Tai said eager to hear it

"Izzy finally asked me out" Mimi squealed

Tai smiled at this

"That's great Meems I know how much you like him" Tai said

"I know" Mimi said smiling

"Yeah and to think you thought he was just another nerd" Tai said smirking a bit

"Yeah, well that was before I got to know him" Mimi muttered not liking how she treated the boy beforehand

"It's okay Meems I didn't mean for it to come out like that," Tai said trying to make up for his foul up

"No you're right, but I've changed" Mimi said

"Yeah, you have and I'm proud of you cousin" Tai said smiling

Mimi smiled right back

Little did they know that there was someone else there watching them with great interest

--

The next day Sora was placing books in her locker when a note fall out Sora looks at it with curiosity and picked it up to read.

The note read:

_**I have some information that you'd like to hear meet me under the bleachers after school at 3**_

Sora blinked twice and had to reread the note twice, which still left her puzzled

_Who in the world would leave me this note and what kind of information would they have that I might be interested in_ Sora thought as she headed to her next class

When Sora got to class she sat down next to her best friend, Tai Kamiya

"Hey Sor what's up?" Tai asked smiling

"Nothing I'm just a little preoccupied" Sora answered

Tai nodded then leaned back in his chair staring out the window

Sora sighed and turned back to the front of the class. Her mind was still wondering who would've sent her that note and what kind of information this person had that she'd be interested in that she barely heard the teacher telling them their assignment until Tai bumped her.

"What do you want Kamiya?" Sora grumbled annoyed to be cut away from her thoughts

"Jeez Sor you are definitely out of it didn't you hear what the teacher said?" Tai asked looking concerned

Sora felt embarrassed since she rarely ever loses herself in her thoughts during class, which made Tai smile

"I can't believe it the great Takenouchi was daydreaming during class" Tai teased

"Oh" Sora said swatting her friend in the shoulder

"Hey I'd be nicer if I were you" Tai said

"And why would I want to be nice to you?" Sora asked

"Because I paid attention and you might want to know what we are doing" Tai answered smirking

"Fine, but no more teasing me about daydreaming during class" Sora said

Tai nodded then told her what the assignment was and then they got started

--

Sora looked around as she walked under the bleachers hoping she got the time right

"So you came" a voice said

Sora turned around to find a girl she never seen before

"Do I know you?" Sora asked

"No, but I know who you are Sora Takenouchi captain of the tennis team best friends with Matt Ishida future rock god, Izzy Izumi smartest student ever to grace Odaiba High, Mimi Tachikawa fashion princess, and Tai Kamiya captain of the soccer team"

Sora blinked twice not able to comprehend

"Well let's get to business shall we here the information I promised you" the person said handing Sora an envelope

Sora took it warily

"What's in it?" Sora asked

"Look and you shall see" the person said

Sora looked at the person warily not sure she should trust this person

"Look I'm only doing this as a good citizen I don't want anything from you" the person said turning to leave

"Wait!" Sora shouted, but the person left without a look back

Sora looked at the envelope she still was holding debating on opening it or not

_Should I open it?_

_**Are kidding it might have anthrax in it for all you know**_

_But why would someone sent me anthrax I'm not that much of a threat and I don't have any enemies who'd want to do that to me_

_**Sure that's what you know**_

_Maybe I should take this to Izzy just in case_

_**Sounds good let's go**_

Sora rushed out and headed to the Izumi residence

--

"Sorry Sora you just missed him" Mrs. Izumi said when Sora got to Izzy's

"That's alright it wasn't that important" Sora said walking away

Sora walked away a little defeated

"Maybe I should just open it, I mean it's for me" Sora said to herself as she sat down on a bench in the park

Sora opened the envelope and her eyes widen at the pictures before her. They were pictures of Tai and Mimi and they looked quite comfortable with one another. She didn't know how to feel her best female friend and her best friend and secret crush together and they didn't have the nerve to tell her. Sora got up shoving the pictures back in the envelope and decided stormed her way to the Kamiya residence.

When she got there she found Tai just getting in

"Hey Sor what are you doing here?" Tai asked curiously

"We need to talk" Sora said sternly

Tai just nodded a little confused at what they had to talk about, but decided to hear what Sora had to say or face her wrath, which he's face many times over their friendship.

"So what do we need to talk about?" Tai asked sitting back on the couch

"This"

Sora tossed the envelope on the coffee table letting the pictures spill out. She watched Tai take the photos the look at each one without a raise of an eyebrow.

"What's this all about Sor?" Tai asked

"What's this all about that's all you have to say how about 'I'm sorry Sora that I've been going out with Mimi behind you back without telling you'" Sora shouted

Tai jumped back a little when Sora yelled at him, but regained his composure

"Where in the world did you come with me dating Mimi?" Tai asked curiously

Sora was completely steamed at how Tai was acting

"Sora, have you ever thought that I was just hanging out with Mimi because we're friends?" Tai asked

"Well, uh that kind of slipped my mind" Sora mumbled

"Thought so you always had the tendency to jump to conclusions" Tai said smirking

"Only because I've spent too much time with you, you're a bad influence" Sora said

Tai smiled at this

"Sor I'm going to tell you something that I've kept a secret" Tai said seriously

Sora leaned forward

"Mimi and I are cousins" Tai said

Sora just stared back at Tai trying to absorb this new fact

"What?!"

"Yeah Mimi and I are cousins we just don't tell anyone actually you're the first to know, really" Tai said

"How come you didn't tell me this Tai we've been best friends for years didn't you trust me?" Sora asked feeling hurt

"Of course I trust you Sor, I trust you with my life it's just that this isn't really a big deal with Mimi and I being cousins and all" Tai said

"It isn't a big deal, Tai this is a very big deal I mean this changes a lot of things" Sora said standing up and pacing

"Sora now you're over reacting just calm down and you'll see that nothing will have to change" Tai said calmly

Sora sat down and thought of everything that could be different, but nothing came up and that made her face scrunch up making Tai smirk

"What are you smirking at Kamiya?" Sora asked

"You look so cute with your face all scrunch up like that" Tai said making Sora blush

"Do you want to know another secret?" Tai asked whispering now

Sora lean in close so she could make out what Tai was saying and nodded

Tai just smiled and lean in the rest of the way capturing Sora's lips with is own

**End**

**A/N: What do you guys think? Let me know and press that review button**


End file.
